


Shall I compare thee to our side of Earth's axis pointing towards the Sun?

by sentimatra



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke and Raven know different sciences but still science?, Claven, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Princess Mechanic, Rambling, first fic, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimatra/pseuds/sentimatra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Clarke fumblingly tries to explain that they aren't so different....or something.</p><p>Essentially a ramble and my first fic. safe friend fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall I compare thee to our side of Earth's axis pointing towards the Sun?

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i wrote this in pieces throughout the week, late late late at night. I also have never written any other characters other than my own so i apologize if they're a bit out of character. :/ or if this is just really bad in general, i have no clue lol.

 

Being "Clarke", daughter of the Ark's Senior Medical Officer, you know how to heal people, how to reset broken bones. You know how to bloodlet, and stitch skin closed. You know the direction ball and socket joints are supposed to move and what to do when they...don't. You may not necessarily LIKE doing all of these things but you've made it your business to know.

In classes on the Ark, you'd pore over anatomy and nerve charts your mother let you borrow when the teacher would get into one of his long lectures (at least too long for 6th grade ears) about how we used to percieve galaxies. Galaxies that were far, far away and unimportant to you because at that point you didn't believe you were ever leaving that ship. You were more interested in the orbitals of eye sockets and the curves of spinal cords.

So. Yeah. You knew how the human body worked to a fault, and though you're initially scared when you end up on Earth, you can actually help people with that knowledge.

It's probably the fact that you're out of the prison cell they put you in that you were so excited to do something--anything.  
  
But it satisfies a part of you to work while you wait on communication with the Ark.

  
\--

You'll probably never tell Raven that you thought her ship was a shooting star because it makes you feel a BIT silly. No need to inflate the space-girl's already huge ego.

Even though Raven, despite all of her technical actual- _astronomical_   knowledge about space, seems like someone who would open her ear a little to astrology. Space myth. Maybe Carl Sagan-ish "star stuff" at least. You can't let her know that you're that much of a dork. She already won't stop calling you "Princess". You don't want to give her more fuel.

You aren't even sure if you like her company just yet....with Finn and everything. Not that you don't like _her_ , it's just hard to gauge how to occupy a room with her when you feel like she can smell Finn on you...or you on Finn. You don't know.

Ironically, though you're probably "supposed" to be at each other's throats, you work together to save Finn. You respect each other because you were both thrown into situations where normally you would've lost your heads but you push each other until it kind of becomes habitual.

\--

"I wish we had known each other...back on the Ark," you say, sitting next to Raven on the cold metal of the ship, back meeting wall.

You've recently recovered from the Virus and remember fleeting moments of Raven wiping the blood from your face and it makes you wish you'd known her longer so you wouldn't have had to go through that awkward "are we friends or enemies" period. You would've been able to avoid Finn and maybe be as close to her as you'd been to Wells.

Raven's voice draws you away from what would be a dark path of thoughts. She laughs.

"I don't think you'd want that. I probably wouldn't have wanted to be friends with you back then. Anyone that wasn't interested in mechanics wasn't on my radar."

Your brow furrows in (mostly) faux-offense. "Hey! Who said I didn't know stuff about machines? I paid attention in class."

She stares at you with that annoying smirk until you acquiese.

"Okay, maybe I zoned out a little when he started talking about the ' _neverending vastness of space_ '," you mimic the deep tone of your teacher's voice and wave your arms around.

"Mmm-hm. You were a medical-science geek, Princess. So you paid attention to the shit that interested you. It's natural. We know each other _now_. That's what matters."

You both sit in silence for a bit as you think of a rebuttal because you can feel it on the tip of your tongue. And you know she knows you're going to break the silence because her eyebrows raise on her forehead and the corner of lip is curling upwards right as you take a breath to speak.

"But, medical stuff and mechanical/space stuff isn't that different! Our knowledge would've intersected at some point."

She tilts her head at you with disbelief but doesn't interrupt.

"Both machines and humans have neural networks. The brain is made up of a hundred billion neurons while in a computer you have a--a-"

"A transistor," Raven supplies in a way that isn't exactly patronizing, but with a smile that says she'll let you know when you've crossed into the realm of over-reaching with comparisons.

"Yes. That. Thank you. Computers have transistors while brains have neurons. And neurons have dendrites and axons that carry information towards the cellbody, like wires do for transistors! See. I know things."

Raven nods as she accepts this information, looking off to the side and fighting a grin. "And then there's the part where machines and brains 'think' differently. Machines use serial chains, which go into logic gates, etcetera, etcetera. Machines can 'think' much more quickly through complex problems than a human brain can, but a human brain can actually couple creativity with intellect to make new things. Still very different in the end, but," she puts a hand on your shoulder and chuckles, "nice try, Clarke."

You bat her hand off in aggravation and pout and it turns into some sort of childish slap-fight with you batting both of her hands away because she's amused at the fact that you're irritated with her.

"Clarke," she manages through her laughter, grabbing hold of your wrists to stop the flailing. You stop mostly because the palms of her hands are warm and it's not totally unpleasant. "Why do you care so much about this? You can't rewind time, _loca_."

You groan and roll your eyes. "I was TRYING to insinuate that you would've been a really good friend to have back then, and that we wouldn't have been that different from each other, but you didn't get my figure-of-speech so it's a waste now. All of it. A waste. Are you happy?"

It takes her a moment and you think her eyes soften at you before a grin crawls across her face and she snorts out a laugh. She lets go of your arms to cover her mouth as she laughs harder, tears in her eyes.

"Clarke--you could've just said that in the first place!"

"I was making an observation!"

"It sounded like something you thought about before this. Like for a while. The Princess is a giant sap, oh my gosh."

You glare at her while she smirks at you but her smirk turns into a genuine smile when she looks at the floor.

"If...for _some reason_  time travel existed, and time paradoxes weren't a thing," she starts in a near-bored tone, "and if I could talk to my younger self without _blowing up_ or whatever-"

You watch a healing scar on her forehead wrinkle as her eyebrows arc up.

Her eyes meet with yours. "I would go back in time to make sure I made friends with you."

 

You know it's partially in jest but you feel warmth in your chest up to your cheeks regardless.

 

"Wait, _wait_ , no, that wasn't metaphorical enough. Clarke. _Shall I compare thee to our side of the Earth's axis pointing towards the Sun?_ "

And there goes the moment.

"Raven, _shut up_."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
